User blog:Peachstar Kratt/Alpha's Reviews: OddTube, Episode 11--"Interview with Olive"
SPOILERS HOLY SHno oddT ---- WELL, IT HAPPENED TIM PROMISED OLIVE AND Fno oddKING LOOK WHAT WE GOT PEOPLE If you thought Slice of Life from MLP was cool, wait until you see this. (*looks*) N-no N-no wait Why...why is it 18 seconds Don't do this to me Don't do this to me DON'T Fno oddKING DO THIS TO ME PLZ ...oh nvm advertising HAH I almost had an aneurysm excuse me there Let's go! --Shrinking in height is a thing, yes, but not by that much! --OH PLZ I'M TINGLING *clings onto Jessica while watching* --"Because on this piece of paper, it's Olive's phone number." (*cue me doing twenty table flips and swearing intensely*) plz no I've had enough RAEG don't do this to me plz --Olympia has already predicted my reaction. She must have picked up on tips from the S1 cast. --'AND IIIIIIIIII' HOLY SHno oddT WILL ALWAYS LOOOOOVE YOU ICANTBELIEVEYOU'REDOINGTHISTOMEGODDAMMITHOWCOULDYOUDOTHISTOME?! (I told you there would be more to come of that moment) --"Best. Interview. Everrrrr!" I can feel her waver in her voice. I can feel all of her excited feelings. --''SHE'S PREPPING HERSELF AND IT ISN'T EVEN A PHYSICAL INTERVIEW I CAN'T JUST'' --Olive can immediately recognize Olympia by her gasp. Those are some good ears. --Somewhere a Group of Kids Are Crying --Olive already knew about this interview apparently. Huh. Also, no Otto which further pushes my theory that he is worse scapeagent. --"There were around a thousand. And she said to maybe keep it under ten. So we decided, as a team, to do that." *dies laughing at this scene* --Is it just me or does it seem like Olive got hit with the Get-Older-inator too? (Or Dalila got older and thus her voice changed a bit, natch) --Olympia's learning some S1 SHno oddT, BOARD THE EXODDIBUR AND LET'S GO ON A RIDE --"But it made me into who I am today. Also I'm getting back into eating pies." Please check my Instagram, alphakratt, at 8 PM Eastern Time for a live reaction of this scene. Yes, it is intense. Yes I am very angry. Yes I may throw a pillow or two. Or three. ...Or four. But in the meantime... ''THIS IS NOT OKAY I DON'T APPROVE OF THIS NO ONE AT FPP APPROVED OF THIS NO ONE WANTED THIS FIRST SOUNDCHECK NOW PIES WHY IS SHE WAY OUT OF CHARACTER I MEAN FEARING PIES WAS LIKE THE PERFECT SCHEME FOR HER *breath* AND LILYA MADE AN AWESOME FANFIC OUT OF IT AND SHE HAD SO MANY IDEAS ON IT PROBABLY AS DID MANY OTHER ODDBALLS HOW IN THE NAME OF ODD HOW THE Fno oddK DARE YOU RUIN A FANFIC I WILL IMMEDIATELY CEASE AND DESIST THIS VIDEO AND I WILL BE REVOKING YOUR BEST CHARACTER AND BEST FACE AWARDS THIS VERY Fno oddKING INSTANT *shakes camera* AND I SWEAR TO GOD IF ANY OF YOU APPROVE OF THIS I WILL-'' (*static and intermission, then color bars*) Huff...puff...wanted to make it longer but couldn't...moving on...(*kneels*) --*throws water bottle aggressively* AT LEAST SHE'S ON Fno oddKING TARTS --'AHA IT WASN'T TEA YOU WERE ALL WRONG IT WAS WATER I MEAN SHE MAY HAVE CONSIDERED TEA AT ONE POINT BUT STILL' (Let me know if this review is getting too intense for you guys) --"I bet you Amanda is losing her mind!" YOU CAN'T SEE ME BUT YOU KNOW DANG WELL I Fno oddKING AM RIGHT HERE IN MY LUNCH BREAK --OTTO ENTERS THE CONVERSATION Hopes and Dreams: destroyed Mind: blown Anger scale: too high to count ALPHA IS FORCIBLY REMOVED FROM THE ROOM --Olympia apparently likes Otto with as much friendship as with Olive. No, scratch that, she's TOO excited... (*wields baseball bat*) BACK, SHIPPERS, BACK OR I SWEAR TO ODD --"This interview is going SO WELL!" "I can still hear you, Olympia." 100/10 --"Um, so I have a friend who was wondering if you had any tips on how to be more like you...?" "Um, is this friend you?" "Busted!" (*does 200 angry table-flips*) --LONG MONOLOGUE SLASH EPIC SPEECH TIME "Olympia, you shouldn't be me. You should be yourself, trust me. I've seen you in action and you're one of the best, smartest agents I've seen. (*Olympia drops legit everything I s2g*) I think you have a really bright future at Odd Squad. And just believe in yourself. I do." This would be a pure MLP reference if Olympia exploded with happiness, shot up into the sky, and struck poses with fireworks all around her while screaming "WHOO-HOO! THIS IS FANTASTIC!" --Olive can't hear Olympia's excited fangirling/squeezing combo, but she can hear everything else. *OddSins ding* --*promptly leaves the room* (*opens the front door of Cheyenne's house*) YOU GET WHAT YOU WISH FOR! YOU WERE RIGHT, BIMBO, I WAS NOT, HARDEEHARHAR, I WANT $5 NOW! --"It's a couple hours later, and yes, I did explode with joy...but I didn't do the Pinkie Pie thing. Sorry. Luckily, Dr. O put me back to normal." --"But seriously, how awesome was it to talk to Olive?!" (*every FPP member shouts*) TOO Fno oddKING AWESOME --"I mean, even now, when I just think about it, I...I...(*not only does she explode in glitter, alpha does too*) ---- So overall, BEST ODDTUBE EPISODE EVER. NOT TO BE MISSED. LOVED IT ALL. NO QUESTION. NO Fno oddKING DENIAL. EVERYONE WAS BEST AGENT. OLYMPIA WAS BEST HUMAN PINKIE. See you all next week...oh no wait. I can't. I died...from this video... Will Alpha resurrect, or will she remain dead forever? Find out next week on...ALPHA'S REVIEWS! also this video may induce overexcitement which may cause diabetes watch with caution jk Category:Blog posts